


Sexy Fighting

by TAFKAmayle



Series: Sexy Scenes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Um. Gavin and the Vagabond fight?TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Thank you to Caliope for once again giving me ideas. :P
Series: Sexy Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sexy Fighting

Gavin was casually scrolling Instagram when someone rounded the corner. He planted his feet, bracing to fight. They didn’t appear deterred by his fight stance, which was the first clue not to fight them. The second clue was the goddamn mask.

Gavin’s eyes went wide as the Vagabond got closer. He dodged the hook thrown at his face, but took the upper to his ribs. He wheezed as he threw up his arm to block another hook, wincing at the force of the hit. Vagabond gripped his shirt by the shoulders and shoved him into the door he was guarding. Gavin grunted and brought his arms up to knock Vagabond’s hands off of him, which he succeeded in doing.

At the expense of his shirt, which Vagabond didn’t release as his hands were knocked aside. Buttons flew everywhere as his shirt ripped open. One smacked him in the chin, which may have been funny in different circumstances. There was a pause, then Gavin was yanked by his ruined shirt and tossed aside like a rag doll. He went near-horizontal in his flight and slammed onto his shoulder painfully. 

He groaned miserably as he scrambled to his feet to chase after Vagabond, who had disappeared inside already. _That fucking hurt! But more importantly, this is my favorite shirt, you tool!_ Gavin’s eyes darted around the brothel, looking for where the hell the guy went. A very alarmed looking hooker gestured around the corner and Gavin nodded as he ran to try to catch up. 

He didn’t seem to be here for Geoff, as there weren’t a bunch of opened doors or screaming from people being barged in on. He must’ve been escaping something else and knew the brothel had multiple exit points. Which meant he’d be going for a room with a window. Room 5 and 6 were the only ones with windows. 5 had an occupied sign, so Gavin went for 6. Vagabond had just gotten the window opened when Gavin burst through the door. 

“You wanker!” Gavin shouted, dashing forward, “This is my favorite shirt, you prick!”

Vagabond snorted and Gavin grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking him away from the window. Vagabond slipped the jacket and swept Gavin’s legs, sending him to the floor. Gavin locked his ankles around the guy’s leg, yanking him down to one knee. He pushed up in time to get shoved back down, Vagabond pinning his wrists over his head with one massive hand. 

“Blimey, mate,” Gavin muttered, “You’re bloody huge!”

“I get that a lot,” Vagabond growled.

Then he moved to sock Gavin in the face. Gavin snapped his legs around his waist as the blow landed. He pushed, flipping them, pinning Vagabond’s wrists.

“You know, it’s not the size of the dog,” he huffed, “It’s the size of his balls.”

He released one of his wrists and ripped the mask off his head. Vagabond’s bare face was twisted in a scowl as it was revealed.

“That’s not the saying, moron!” He hissed.

He shoved up with his hips, sending Gavin over his head. Gavin grunted as he landed on his back and rolled away before Vagabond could follow. They both rolled to their feet, on each other again before either could catch their breath. Vagabond gripped the collar of his ruined shirt and slammed him up against the door. Gavin grunted as it snapped shut behind him. Vagabond crowded his space.

“Are you brave or stupid?” He sneered.

“Right now?” Gavin huffed, trying to catch his breath, “Right now, I’m turned on.”

He winked at Vagabond with a smirk. Vagabond’s eyes went wide and his face went pink. Gavin slipped from his shirt, using Vagabond’s tendency to hold tightly to it and ducked from his hold. As he dropped the shirt and started to turn, Gavin seized his wrist and twisted his arm up behind his back. He shoved his face into the door, pushing his arm up his back until Vagabond hissed. He crowded into his space, putting his lips up by his ear.

“Careful, love,” Gavin warned, “I could dislocate this if you’re not real nice and apologize.”

Vagabond threw his other elbow back, catching Gavin in the face. Gavin huffed, his eye watering and his grip loosened enough for Vagabond to break. He shoved him back and Gavin went stumbling. Vagabond followed gripping his face in one hand and shoving at his chest with the other. Gavin clawed at him, succeeding in grabbing his shirt to stop from falling over up until Vagabond gave him a rough shove. His shirt ripped as Gavin yanked, trying to take him down with him, but failing. He landed on a bed with an oof, suddenly remembering they were in a brothel.

“Goddamnit, you shit!” Vagabond hissed, “You ripped my fucking shirt!”

“You started it!” Gavin argued, “You’re just not man enough to finish it!”

The fire that flashed in Vagabond’s eyes was definitely not good as he pulled the shredded shirt off. His body coiled like a cat right before it attacked and Gavin swallowed nervously. _I may have, perchance, made an error._ He rolled as Vagabond pounced and scrambled to crawl up the bed, only to have a hand grab his ankle and drag him back. With no other fabric to grip, Vagabond grabbed his belt and hauled him back. 

Gavin fumbled, clicked the release on his belt, and scrambled away as it came loose. Vagabond grunted as he basically punched himself in the gut as the belt released. Gavin thanked his past self for buying the seatbelt belts that Geoff thought were stupid as he made a break for the other side of the bed. 

He’d almost made it to salvation when Vagabond’s hands gripped his waistband. He fumbled and grabbed the bed frame, attempting to play tug of war with him. Vagabond yanked with a frankly terrifying amount of force, but because Gavin’s belt was no longer holding his trousers in place, they were whipped down his thighs. And Gavin did _not_ want to talk about what underwear he was wearing.

“Fuck,” Vagabond muttered, “That’s... interesting.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Gavin groused.

He let go of the bed frame to try and bat away his hands and get his jeans back up. Vagabond yanked again, pulling them to his knees and Gavin slid back towards him. He floundered, hurrying to get his knees under him to try to crawl away. Vagabond let go only long enough to grab his arms and pull them back behind him to stop him from escaping.

There was a pause where the only sound was their harsh breathing. Gavin shuddered. _Face down, ass up, wearing basically nothing but my favorite pair of satin panties. Are we fighting or fucking right now?_ Vagabond answered for him. He leaned over him, pressing his hips to Gavin’s ass. Gavin swallowed at the hardness that pushed against him.

“Yes or no, quickly,” Vagabond growled in his ear.

“Yes! Yes!” Gavin nearly shouted.

Vagabond groaned, his hips rolling against Gavin’s ass. He held both his wrists behind his back to lean over to the nightstand for lube and condoms. Gavin’s thighs trembled when Vagabond yanked down his panties and stuck his lubed finger inside him. Gavin grunted. Rough, inpatient, big hands hurried him through the prep and Gavin moaned. 

“Now! Hurry!” He snapped when he couldn’t wait any longer.

Vagabond let go of his wrists to shift around behind him, sliding a condom on both of them. Gavin’s whole body shook with desire. They both grunted as Vagabond pushed his cock inside him. Gavin’s back dipped, pushing back, trying to force a faster pace. Vagabond obliged, hips snapping forward. 

“Oh, fuckin hell,” Gavin moaned, “Damn, you’re pretty and you got a big cock?”

Vagabond sputtered behind him, clearly not very used to flattery. Gavin peeked over his shoulder to see his adorable blushing face. _Damn, who woulda thought._ Vagabond caught him looking and his face went from pink to red.

“Wh-What?” He mumbled, eyes darting away, “Wh-Why’re you lookin at me?”

“Cause you’re so pretty, mate,” Gavin snorted, “Have you not noticed? Surely you’ve seen a mirror?”

Vagabond seemed to fizzle from the compliments, covering his face with his hands. Gavin grinned. _Cute._

“Well, come on then,” he ordered, rocking back and forth, “Show me what you can do with that lethal weapon of yours.”

Vagabond snorted, lowering his hands, though his face was still red. He gripped Gavin’s hips and immediately started a brutal pace. Gavin groaned, fisting the sheets tightly as Vagabond slammed into him. _He can do a lot,_ Gavin thought as he angled down to rub against his prostate. 

Gavin thought he could see different realities as they both tightened up, nearing their orgasms. There were definitely more realities where their confrontation did not end so well. He was utterly delighted that he was lucky enough to be in a good reality. Or was this a bad one?

“F-fuck, fuck, s-so close,” Vagabond groaned as he dipped down to bite at Gavin’s neck, “You close, baby?”

Gavin shuddered. No, this was _definitely_ a good reality.

“Yeah, I-I’m close,” he grunted, “God you feel so good.”

Vagabond moaned directly into his ear and reached around him to take hold of his cock, stroking it about as fervently as he was pounding into him.

“Damn, baby, you’re thick,” Vagabond panted, “I b-bet you’d feel so fuckin g-good in my ass.”

Gavin cried out as he came and Vagabond hissed out a string of curses as he came. He twisted sideways, collapsing and bringing Gavin with him. He took care of the condoms, which Gavin was grateful for since he wasn’t sure he knew how to breathe properly any more. Vagabond pulled his clothes back up over his ass before squeezing him closely to his chest. He buried his face in Gavin’s wild, sweaty hair and hummed contentedly. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Gavin suddenly laughed.

Vagabond pinched one of his bare nipples.

“Don’t ruin it,” he grumbled, “Just let it happen.”

Gavin snorted, but relaxed against him. What a fucking roller coaster today had been.


End file.
